StarCraft: The Board Game
StarCraft: The Board Game is a 2-6 player board game, published by Fantasy Flight Games and released in October 2007. It features some 180 small pieces for the various races and a modular "board" made up of various planets. Pre-release copies were handed out at GenCon 2007, and pre-orders of the game started arriving in Australia on 19 October 2007. Description The game features a modular gameboard consisting of up to twelve (depending on the number of players) specific planets in the StarCraft universe. Players control the familiar terran, protoss, or zerg air and ground units in a bid for domination of these worlds. A diceless, card driven combat system allows players to modify and upgrade their faction with a wealth of powerful technologies. Most of the units are described with detailed miniature pieces. Worker units (SCV, probe, drone) and transport units (dropship, shuttle, overlord) are represented by tokens. Orders are issued with tokens representing different orders, namely Combat Tokens, Research Tokens and Production Tokens. When an order is given, cards called Event Cards, Combat Cards and Upgrade Cards are used to judge the outcomes. The cards are divided on the basis of tiers. Factors such as splash damage are also featured. The base game features six factions, based on the characters of Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk for terran, the Overmind and Sarah Kerrigan for zerg, and Aldaris and Tassadar for protoss. An online expansion published by Fantasy Flight Games allowed for one of the terran players to be proxied for Gerard DuGalle. Each faction has a different in-game focus, modified by different tech cards and leadership abilities that change their gameplay style. Normally each faction can win by gaining 15 conquest tokens, wiping out all enemy players, or through a special faction specific victory condition. The Brood War expansion added the ability to swap out the victory condition at the start of the game for another leadership card benefit. Expansions :Main article: StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War The developer created a Brood War expansion for the game.2008-08-16. GenCon 2008 Day 2. Tabletop Gaming News. Accessed 2008-08-24. This expansion added new leadership cards to change the way battles are fought, the units added from the Brood War computer game. Hero units that can be deployed on the board such as Norad II, Fenix, and Torrasque were also added in this expansion, as well as new mechanics for each race, including collateral damage and mind control. The expansion also added scenarios that can be played to reenact battles from StarCraft universe. The game has an optional United Earth Directorate faction available for download, replacing one terran faction of the players' choice.Fantasy Flight Games staff. 2008-12-19. Serve the Directorate. Serve Humanity! Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2018-08-04. Typhon is a mini-expansion. It consists of a single planet named Typhon, and was available exclusively at the 2008 Blizzard Entertainment World Wide Invitational.StarCraft: The Board Game - Typhon Promotion Expansion. Amazon. Accessed on 2009-07-11 Discrepancies *In the Brood War expansion, the leadership card that adds Daggoth to the board misspells his name as "Doggoth." *The Brood War expansion scenario "The Hunt for the Uraj and Khalis," mistakenly says that Sarah Kerrigan and Tassadar allied to hunt the Uraj and Khalis crystals, when it was Kerrigan with Artanis and Zeratul, with Tassadar being dead at the time. *The United Earth Directorate downloadable faction lists Admiral Gerard DuGalle as "General DuGalle." Images Image:Items SC-BG Game2.jpg|Terran and protoss pieces assembled. Terrans are colored red, and protoss are yellow. Image:Items SC-BG Game1.jpg|Complete setting of the game, minus the game board. The player sheets are laid together here. Image:Items SC-BG Game3.jpg|A pair of Combat Cards. Image:Arbiter BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the arbiter model. Image:Archon BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the archon model. Image:Defiler BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the defiler model. Image:Dropship BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the dropship model. Image:Marine BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the marine model. Image:Mutalisk BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the mutalisk model. Image:Overlord BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the overlord model. Image:Queen BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the queen model. Image:Reaver BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the reaver model. Image:Scourge BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the scourge model. Image:Templar BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the high templar model. Image:Zealot BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the zealot model. Image:Zergling BoardGame Art1.jpg|Concept art of the zergling model. Video File:Starcraft the Boardgame Overview|200px External links and References * StarCraft the Board Game. Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2007-08-27. *StarCraft: The Board Game: Now Available from Fantasy Flight. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-15. Category:Games